Ouran High School's New Host!
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: It follows the OHSHC Plot. Its a slight Xover with Memiros Of A Geisha


Two young men walked through the halls of Ouran High School, a school for rich kids. "Damn rich assholes." The taller man whispered. "Four libaries and no where quiet." The shorter one said. "Come on Haruhi." The taller one said walking up the stairs. "Hai Koshiro." Haruhi said following Koshiro.  
Koshiro was 5'11" with black hair. You couldn't see his eyes due to the shadow of his hat and his glasses were in the way. He wore baggy tripp jeans and a loose 'Black Sabith' T-shirt, he also had on a pair of knee high combat boots.  
Haruhi was 5'6" with messy brown hair. His eyes were covered by glasses. He wore a pair of pants and a purple sweater over a white collered shirt and some lofers.  
"I wonder how otou-san, Nozomi-kaa-chan, and Kotoko-oba-chan are in heaven Haruhi." Koshiro whispered. "Most likely watching over us, Tsukiyo-chan." Haruhi whisered back.

They soon found themselves infront of Music Room 3. "An abanoned music room? Its better then nothing." Haruhi said pushing the door open. "Welcome!" a group of voices rang. Koshiro and Haruhi stood there with blank looks. "T-th-this is a host club!" Haruhi stuttered pressed to the door.  
"Oh wow they're boys." The twins said. " Hikaru, Kaoru I believe these young men are in your class, arn't they?" The taller man with glasses asked. "Yea, but he's shy," They said pointing to Haruhi, "And he's antisocial, every one who talks to him other then him gets an ice cold glare." The twins said pointing at Koshiro. "So we don't know much about them" They finished.  
The first two of twelve light bulbs went off. showing that Kyouya knows Koshiro and Haruhi's true genders.  
"Heh. Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the host club Mr. Honor students." He glasses guy said. "What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Koshiro Kurayami! Your the exceptional honor students we've heard about!" The tall blonde exclamed. "How do you know our names?" Koshiro asked coldly while Haruhi tried to open the door. "Why your imfamous, it's not everyday a commoner gets into our school. You mush have an audacious nerve to work your way into our school as honor students Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Kurayami." Glasses guy said. "Um...Thank you?" Haruhi said turning around.  
The tall blonde started to rant. Koshiro started to listen to his Ipod. Haruhi started to walk away from him but the blonde followed him. Haruhi and Koshiro started walking away but the short blonde pulled them back by they're arms. "Hey come back here Haru-chan! Shiro-chan!" He exclamed. "You must be like a super hero or something! Thats so cool!" He exclamed. "We're not heros we're honor students." Koshiro said softly to the blonde. "And who are you calling Haru-chan!" Haruhi yelled.  
"I never would have figured that the honor students would be so openly gay." The tall blonde said. "Openly what?" Koshiro said. "We're cousins you baka." Koshiro and Haruhi said in unsion. He apparently didn't hear them. "So what type do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? The mistevious type? The cool type?" He asked.  
Haruhi started walking backwards. "W-we were just lo-looking for a place to study!" Haruhi said. "Or maby...your into a guy like me?" He said stroking Haruhi's face. Haruhi went backwards knocking a vase over. Koshiro jumped pushing Haruhi to the side to keep him from landing in the shards. Koshiro fell onto the vase shards cutting his hands and legs.  
"Awww! We were going to feature that vase in the upcoming acution!" One twin said. "Oh now you've done it commoners! The bidding on that vase was going to start at 8,000,000 yen." The other twin said. "What! 8 Million yen!" Haruhi exclamed. "Koshiro!" Haruhi exclamed when he saw blood pooling around his legs and hands. "Im okay Haruhi." He said in a soft voice getting up. "We'll pay you back." Haruhi said while he fussed over Koshiro. "With what money? You can't even pay for a school uniform." The twins said. "What's with the outfits you got on anyways?" One twin asked.  
Glasses guy picked up a shard that didn't have blood. "So what should we do Tamaki?" He asked. "Well there is a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, Kurayami. 'When in Rome do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money you can pay with your bodies. That means starting today you two are the host club's dogs." The tall blonde, Tamaki said.  
'I don't know if I can do this okaa-san.' Haruhi thought. 'Otou-san stop me from killing them.' Koshiro thought. 'We've been captured by a bunch of boys who call themselves a host club.' They thought in unsion.  
"Poke. Poke." The short blonde said voicing his actions. Haruhi fainted while Koshiro shot everyone but Haruhi and Hunny death glares.  
Tamaki started to flirt with some girls when one girl called him out. "I've heard recently that the host club has been keeping a couple of kittens without pedegrees" She said. "Well I wouldn't call them that... Speack of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki said.

Koshiro glared at him. 'Tamaki Suoh. Second year, "Host King".' Koshiro profiled the hosts. Haruhi showed him the items in the bag. "Hey what is this?" Tamaki asked. "Just what it looks like, coffee." Haruhi said. "I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind thats already ground?" Tamaki asked. "What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi said. "It's instant?" Two girls asked. 'Rich equals stupid.' Koshiro though while he took a sip from his metal dragon designed water bottle full of Cran-Rasberry juice. "Woah I've heard of this before it's commoner's coffee you just add hot water!" Tamaki exclamed. The girls started to talk. 'And commoner equals boring and lazy...' Koshiro continued his train of though when the group was gathered around. Koshiro stoped listening there till he heard 'I will drink this coffee' followed by clapping.  
"Bakas." Koshiro whispered. "Oh Tamaki, now your taking the joke too far. You pallet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. I'm sorry I was talking to myself." The girl from earlier said when she noticed Koshiro looking at her. "You speak to Haruhi or myself and I will kill you personally." Koshiro growled. She looked frightened then angry when Koshiro walked away.  
Koshiro and Haruhi looked toward the twins after the coffee insedent. "Then he bolted right out of bed!" Hikaru said laughing. "Hikaru! I asked you not to tell anyone that...your so mean to me." Kaoru said softly. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you but, you were so adorable when it happened I just had to tell them. I'm sorry." Hikaru said holding Kaoru's face gentally. "I forgive you." Kaoru whispered making the girls squeel and blush  
'Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. First years and "The very close Hitachiin brothers".' Koshiro thought looking away. He saw Hunny and Mori walk into the room.  
"Hello Mori! Hey Hunny!" One girl said. "We were waiting for you." Another said. "I'm sorry I was waiting outside for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting." Hunny said sleeply.  
'Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. Third year also "The strong and silent type".' Koshiro thought looking at Mori, then he looked to Hunny. 'Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny for short. Also a third year he is the "Boy lolita". Heh more like a little player.' Koshiro thought.  
"Is he really a third year student?" Haruhi asked. "Hunny-sempai may seem young and childish but, hes a prodogy. And the Mori-sempai alure is the strong and silent disposition." Kyouya said coming up between Koshiro and Haruhi. "Haru-channnnnn! Shiro-channn!" Hunny yelled jumping on Koshiro making him go in a circle before getting off. "Haru-chan, Shiro-chan wanna come have some cake with me?" Hunny asked. " No thanks I don't really like sugar." Haruhi said. " No thank you Hunny-sempai, maby next time." Koshiro said smiling softly. Other then Haruhi, Hunny was worried when he saw blood unlike the others. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Hunny asked. "I'm not really into...bunnies." Haruhi said. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Hunny asked showing his pink bunny. "Kawaii..." Koshiro said softly. "Heh. I guess he is kinda cute huh." Haruhi said while Koshiro took hold of Usa-chan. Hunny's eyes widend slightly.  
A second light bulb in two rows of six went off showing that Hunny just found out the secret.  
"Take good care of him okay!" Hunny said running towards his group. "You'll notice that our club ultlizes each man's unique characteristics to the desires of our guests. And just so you know Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request request rate is seventy percent." Kyouya said. "What's this world coming too." Haruhi asked. "And in order for you to pay off you eight million yen debt with us you will act as the ouran host club's dog till you graduate. I'm sorry our erran boy." Kyouya said smirking.  
'Kyouya Ootori. Second year "The vice-president and the cool type".' Koshiro thought looking at Kyouya from the corner of his eye.  
"You can try an run away if you want to Haruhi, Koshiro but just so you know my family employs a privet police force of a hundred offercers. By the way do you have a passport?" Kyouya asked. 'Of course we do.' Koshiro thought. "Your going to have to work hard to pay off your debt...my little nerds." Tamaki said blowing on Haruhi's neck making Koshiro punch him while no one was looking. "You will need a makeover if you want any girl to notice you." He continued. "We're not trying to get girls to look at us." Koshiro and Haruhi said in unsion. "Are you kidding me? It's the most inportant thing. You have to learn to be gentalmen and please the ladies like me." Tamaki said. "I just don't think its all that inportant. Why should I care about apperances and lables anyway, all that really matters is whats on the inside anyways right?" Koshiro said while Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I don't even understand why you have a host club anyways." Haruhi said. Then Tamaki started to rant about being perfect and beautiful.  
"Theres a word for people like him..." Haruhi said softly. "Idiot?" Koshiro said. "No...maby a pain in the neck?" Haruhi said. "Thats four words. Annoying?" Koshiro said again. "No..." Haruhi said. "And you can find out how effictive a glance from the side is." Tamaki said giving the two a side glance. "Oh I've got it!" The two said. "Oh so did I-" Tamaki was cut off. "Obnoxious!" Was heard from Haruhi and "Conceded!" Was heard from Koshiro. "Eh!" Tamaki said hiding in the corner. "Hahaha! Yea they're heros alright." The twins said. Kaoru put his arm over Koshiro's sholders while Hikaru placed his hand on Haruhi's head.  
"Sorry Tamaki-sempai but you lecture did strike a small cord with me." Haruhi confessed. "Oh! That is one of many!" Tamaki said his attitude taking a 180 turn. "Um boss?" Hikaru asked. "Call me king!" Tamaki exclamed. "You can give them as many lessions as you'd like but they'll still never get girls with their looks. But maby if we loose the glasses and the hat..." Kaoru said while he and Hikaru took off Haruhi and Koshiro's glasses and Koshiro's hat. Kaoru and Hikaru stood looking into the two's eyes stunned. Tamaki pushed between them then snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru." He said. "Right!" They said grabbing Koshiro and Haruhi arms dragging them out of the room. "Kyouya my hair stylist." Kyouya started dialing the stylest. "Mori-sempai run to the eye doctor and get some contacts." Mori took off running. "What can I do Tama-chan?" Hunny asked saluting Tamaki. "Hunny-sempai" Tamaki started. "Yes! Sir!" Hunny said. "...go eat some cake." Tamaki said.  
Hunny went to a small table with Usa-chan. "Its just you and me now Usa-chan...everyone else said they were too busy." Hunny complained to his bunny.  
"Put this one." Hikaru and Kaoru said jumping on the two commoners. "Put it on! Put it on!" echoed throught the changing area. "ALRIGHT! Just get out!" They yelled kicking the twins out literly.  
Four more light bulbs went off out of the 12. Four more to go. The twins shared a knowing look.  
"Are you ready yet?" Tamaki asked. "Um are you sure this is okay sempai?" Haruhi asked steping out of the dressing area so Koshiro could finish. "Your so pretty just like a girl!" Tamaki said tears in his eyes. Koshiro walked out of the dressing area in black skinny jeans, a red under shirt, and a black version of the school uniform jacket.  
"What did you do to the uniform?" Tamaki asked/yelled. "Made it more my style. To me the uniforms look ugly so I made it better." Koshiro said fixing his undone black and sliver tie. "You look like a punk chick." Hikaru said. "Hn." Koshiro said.  
Koshiro sat down and pulled out a pocket knife. "Wh-whats with the knife?" Tamaki stuttered. Koshiro took the knife cut the knees out. "Thats what it was for." Koshiro said putting the knife away.  
"Our erran boys are moving up in the ranks, you are now hosts. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred guests to request you we will forget your 8 million debt." Tamaki said his attitude turning around again. "A host?" Haruhi said confused. "Hn." Was heard from Koshiro.  
"So Haruhi do you have any hobbies?" A girl asked. "I'm curious what kind of products do you use on your skin." Another girl said. "Yes it's so pretty." The third girl said. 'I have no idea what I'm suspost to do.' Haruhi thought. "So why did you join the host club?" They asked in unsion. Haruhi thought for a second then he proceeded to tell the story about his mother's death.  
"Koshiro what do you do for fun?" A girl asked. "Yes, what kind of animals do you like?" The second asked. "What is you family like?" The third asked. "I play the gutiar and sketch. Kitsunes and snow leopards. And...I have no family left other then Haruhi and Rouji, his father and my imouto." Koshiro said hesatating at the end. "What happened to you parents?" The first girl asked. "My...my Otou-san was murdered when I was a child , and my mother went to jail. My Onii-sans, Kuroi and Koshii, took care of me for the past 8 years, up till 2 years ago." Koshiro said softly. "I'm sorry but why is you mother in jail?" The secon girl asked. "My mother had abused my imouto and I. Usually I would hide Ai-chan but, sometimes it wasn't enough." Koshiro said tears making his eyes glossy. "I'm so sorry." They said. "Um...may we request you tomorrow?" They asked. "Hai. Would you girls like to meet my imouto one day? I can try and ask Tamaki-sempai if she could come in with me." Koshiro asked. "Hai!" They said with hearts in their eyes. "You really love you imouto don't you." One asked. "Hai, I'd do anything for her." Koshiro finished.  
"How are they so popular?" Tamaki asked. "they're naturals, Haruhi has the natural way with people. While Koshiro has the dark mystrious air about him drawing in girls like a flame to moths, and his ability to make conversations is no problem." Kyouya said.  
Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Koshiro, Haruhi come here." Tamaki said. "Excuse me ladies." Koshiro and Haruhi said to they're guests. "I have someone I want you to meet. This is Ana Nakoji-hime." Tamaki said. "Hello." They said. Haruhi smiled and Koshiro gave a very small smile. 'Just smile and continue.' They thought. "That was SO kawaii!" Tamaki said hugging both. "Mori-sempai help!" Haruhi yelled.  
Mori grabbed the two from Tamaki acedently feeling their chests. "Mori-sempai you didn't need to do that. Come to Papa boys." Tamaki said.  
Another two light bulbs went off. Now all thats left is for Tamaki to find out the secret.  
"Tamaki! How could you be so insecstive!" Koshiro's guest yelled at Tamaki. "Ladies it's okay Tamaki-sempai didn't know." Koshiro assured the girls. "Didn't know what?" Tamaki asked. "That my idol was my father and he was murdered when I was a child." Koshiro said walking back to the tables with the girls.  
"His father was murdered...and I just made him feel worse." Tamaki whispered.  
Ana glared at Koshiro and Haruhi. When no one was looking she tossed both of their bags in the pond.  
Koshiro glanced out the window and saw his and Haruhi's bags in the pond. He sighed at walked toward the back door to go get the bags. Haruhi noticed and he started to run down the hall.  
Koshiro stood in the pond fishing out his and Haruhi's items. 'Where is it? Where is my locket? And where is Haruhi's wallet?' Koshiro thought. Haruhi started looking with him. "You two have alot of nerve. skipping the rest of the club." Tamaki said walking in from behind them. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Nothing that concerns you." Koshiro said harshly.  
Tamaki ignored the harsh remark and he pulled up his pant legs and got into the pond helping them. "You don't need to do this sempai." Haruhi said. "It's just water and people always say I'm dripping with good looks." Tamakis said when he grabbed hold of something. "Aha! Is this what you were looking for?" Tamaki asked holding up a wallet wrapped in a fine thin white gold chain that had a diamond shaped locket. "Thanks..." Koshiro said taking the locket while Haruhi took wallet.  
The next day went by quietly for Koshiro and Haruhi. Though Koshiro was listening to his Ipod the whole day. Koshiro took out two bentos when the bell rang for lunch. "Arn't you two going to the lunch room?" Kaoru asked. "Iie." Was Koshiro's short answer. "Where is your uniform?" Hikaru asked noticing Koshiro was in a black long sleved shirt with some Arabic writing on his left arm, on the right arm was in Chinese, and finally on his back was in ancient Japanese. He had on pair of ripped skinny jeans and black and red vans.  
"What does your shirt say?" Hikaru asked getting a closer look. Haruhi sighed when she noticed Koshiro had his chopsticks in his mouth. "On her left arm it says in Arabic 'While fear will come, I will over come it and protect the ones I love.' On her right arm it says is Chinese 'Even the darkest and most evil will have purity, I just need to bring it out.' And finally on her back it says in ancient Japanese 'Through out the life as a trained Geisha and a warrior I will hold my honor and my silence to the ones around me except a given few'. Okay?" Haruhi said. "A geisha really?" Kaoru asked taking a seat. "Hai. Our family has always taught the women the way of the geisha. While men learned the way of the worrior. Haruhi and myself learned both." Koshiro said. "Whats your real name since we know your arn't a guy." Hikaru said sitting next to Kaoru. "Tsukiyo." She said taking another bite of her food. Haruhi sighed. "If you really want to see come to the Ai Tea House uptown." Haruhi said. "Yes. Oh and do tell the security guard outside that Tsukiyomi, Junsei, and Ai sent you. My Onii-sans do not usually let people our age into the tea house." Tsukiyo said. "Your family owns the Ai Tea House? They get in quite a bit of money." The twins said. "Hai we know we just hate to use money waistfully." Haruhi said. Soon the bell rang.  
They went to the club at the end of the day. And surprisingly Ana Nakoji

requested Haruhi.  
A scream was heard. "Someone help! Haruhi just attacked me! Somebody teach this commoner a lesson!" Ana screeched while Haruhi's eyes widened. Hikaru and Kaoru dumped water on her and Haruhi. Haruhi sat back and Tamaki helped Ana up. "Tamaki do something he attacked me." Ana mumbled getting closer to Tamaki. He brushed her wet bands out of her face. "Your beautiful but your arn't classy enough for our club. And we all know that Haruhi is not that type of man." Tamaki stated shooting a glare at Ana.  
Koshiro heard the club door open. "Wel- Ai?" Koshiro said looking at the young woman. The woman nodded.  
Ai had medium length black hair with sapphire streaks. She had eyes like Koshiros except insted of purple it was an icy dark blue. She was Haruhi's height. Ai was wearing a black gothic lolita dress and high heel boots, in her hand was a black lase parasal.  
"Nii-san!" Ai yelled hugging Koshiro. "Hey Ai-chan." Haruhi said when he saw Ai. "Haru- why are you all wet?" Ai asked. "Koshiro explained what happened. Ai walked over to Ana. "Hey baka!" She said then she slapped Ana. Ana looked stunned then she raised her hand to strike her back. Koshiro caught Ana's wrist.  
"You so much as touch her and I'll kill you." Koshiro growled out. The guests and the other club members looked shocked at the statement. Ana gulped and ran off saying "Tamaki you Baka!'"  
"Ai-chan why are you here?" Koshiro asked looking at his imotou. "Koshii-nii-san asked me to get you and Haruhi. "The show is tonight isn't it?" Koshiro asked. "Hai." She nodded. "We'll be there in a hour or so." Koshiro said when he saw Haruhi head to change and Tamaki followed with towels.  
"Well we'd love to stay but we have a show tonight." Koshiro said. "Hikaru, Kaoru bring them with ok? Ja!" Haruhi said running toward Koshiro and Ai.  
The group of younge men went to the Ai Tea House. Soon they saw three women walk onto the stage. They performed a dance like the one from Memiors of a Geisha.  
Men were sitting at small trays when 8 women walked into the room, 4 were geishas and 4 were onee-sans to them. "Hello men." One woman said. "I am Miyako and this is my imouto Tsukiyomi." Miyako said. "I am Tomi and this is my imouto Junsei." Tomi said. "And I am Kira and this is my imouto Ai, she has yet to get her miko name yet." Kira said. "Hmph! I am Hatsumomo and this is my imouto Pumpkin." Hatsumomo said glaring at the three onee-sans.  
"Tsukiyomi will performe a traditional dance." Miyako said kneeling and pouring Mori some tea. Tsukiyomi danced with 2 black fans the when held together looked like they had a golden dragon.  
Tsukiyomi when she finished she kneeled infront of an older man next to Kyouya. "I would have done better if I was still a miko." Hatsumomo said. "Ah but Hatsumomo you havn't been a miko in a very," Tsukiyomi started. "Very." Junsei continued. "Very." Ai kept the sentence going. "Very, very long time." The 3 mikos said as Junsei poured tea, Ai bowed, and Tsukiyomi lit a match for her request. All the men chuckled. "Why you!" Hatsumomo yelled slapping Tsukiyomi across the face.

Because the force of the slap it wiped some make-up off of Tsukiyomi's face. Tsukiyomi noticed and she quickly bowed hiding her face. "I aplogise, I must leave for a few minuets." Tsukiyomi said.  
Tamaki recgonized the voice but he couldn't place it. He got up and walked out of the room. "Koshiro?" Tamaki asked when he ran into Tsukiyomi in the hall fixing her make-up. "Shut up Tamaki-sempai. And the name is Tsukiyo." She growled out after she fixed her make up. She walked back into the room. "I aplogize." Tsukiyomi said with a sweet smile. She bowed to the room. "We're sorry but we have other arragments." Kira said softly. "Oh before you go please!" Kaoru and Hiakru said. They held 3 small colored boxes. They handed Miyako a small sliver box for Tsukiyomi, Kira a small blue box for Ai, and Tomi a small pink box for Junsei. "Thank you younge masters." The girls said. The older women opened the boxes to find expensive hair pieces. They got Tsukiyomi a pair of small sliverly gray chopsticks with small black diamonds, lase agate and blood red rubies covering it. Junsei got a small white comb with pink opals, red jasper, and light blue sapphires. And Ai got a small black crown to fit around her ponytail and it was covered in aqua topaz, chrysocolla, and lapis lazuil.

"Thank you they're beautiful, Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama." They whispered before leaving.  
They left the room and the women went home. The girls took off their make-up and kimonos. "Sometimes I really hate being a miko." Tsukiyo said softly when she put the chopsticks in a small bag. "Yea, I know." Haruhi said placing the comb into a small jewely box. "Night." Tsukiyo said taking Ai by the hand and went into they're room to sleep. "Night." Haruhi said going into her room.


End file.
